Put To Words
by JustYourAverageWitch
Summary: Entry for The iPod Challenge by Siriusly Smart. A series of songfics. They are not relevant to each other! Please R
1. Permission To Party

**This is an answer to The iPod Challenge by Siriusly Smart. It's a story full of songfics that will go on for 30 days. I hope you enjoy and I promise to get back to my other stories soon!**

_Permission to Party by KSM_

The day after the end of the war was spent celebrating. A new band had inspiration and was currently playing. Everyone forgot to mourn their loved ones for tonight. The next day, a memorial would be held. But for now, everyone was having fun and partying. Everyone except Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley left the Great Hall where the party was and climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. She spotted a slightly opened door and peered inside. There, sitting in front of a roaring fire, sat her ex-boyfriend.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, moving inside. She sat down next to Harry. He ignored her and stared intently into the flames. "Harry, you have stop. None of it was your fault. Because of you, the Wizarding World is safe and Voldemort is gone forever."

"And lives were lost because of me, too," Harry whispered.

"Harry," Ginny sighed. "They knew what they were getting into. They died to create a better world!"

"And now Teddy will never meet his parents," Harry continued, ignoring Ginny.

"Ugh!" Ginny grabbed his shoulders and literally shook him. "Harry! Are you even listening to me? Teddy will know why his parents fought. You are not the cause of anyone's death except Voldemort's!"

Harry stared at Ginny as if just realizing she was there. "You don't hate me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Why would I hate you? I love you!" Ginny froze, realizing what she just said.

"You do?" Harry asked, shocked.

Ginny looked down and nodded slightly.

"I love you, too," Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Really?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Harry nodded and leaned forward hesitantly.

Ginny grinned and closed the distance between them. After a few minutes of much needed snogging, they broke apart for air. "Come on," Ginny said, standing up. "There's a party in the Great Hall we can't miss."

"Alright." Harry stood up and they walked out of the Room of Requirement and down to Great Hall where another song was just starting.

_What?_

_Yeah_

_Listen up_

_Come on_

_Get up early, don't be late for school_

_Slow down to 55 on every single rule_

_Turn off your cell phone when the movie starts_

_Get back home before it gets dark_

_Come on _

_Enough with this war _

_We should do_

_ We got nothing to prove _

_After all the work is through_

"Wow! These guys are better than the Weird Sisters!" Ginny said.

Harry nodded in agreement, listening to the lyrics and their meaning.

_Let's go_

_ We don't need no_

_ Permission to party_

_ Let's rock non-stop_

_ 'Cause everyone's got_

_ Permission to party_

_ No application needed_

_ Satisfaction guaranteed _

_We don't need no_

_ Permission to party_

_ (Permission to party)_

_ Permission to party_

McGonagall didn't look too happy with the lyrics and was hoping that next year's students didn't take the words to heart. She was sitting at the Heads Table and watching over the students.

_Do your homework, clean up your mess_

_Don't act too crazy when your parents entertain guests_

_Get off your laptop, hang up the phone_

_Sometimes you just wanna lose control_

_C'mon_

_Enough of this what we should do_

_We've got nothing to prove_

_After all the work is through_

"Is this a Muggle song or something, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron. It just has references to Muggle things. Some of the band members are Muggleborn," Hermione explained.

_Let's go,_

_We don't need no_

_Permission to party_

_Let's rock, nonstop, _

'_Cause everyone's got_

_Permission to party_

_No application needed_

_Satisfaction guaranteed and _

_We don't need no_

_Permission to party_

_(Permission to party)_

_Permission to party_

_Everyone's got the right to take a little holiday_

_No requirements except to have some fun, oh_

_Everybody knows just what to do, live a little, celebrate_

_I know, you know, we don't need no_

_Permission to party from anyone_

_Alright! Everybody!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah C-c-c-c'mon! _

_This time we're making the rules _

_'Cause we've got something to prove _

_So whatcha gonna do_

Kingsley was watching both Ron and Harry who had shown interest in becoming Aurors. He decided to ask them to join the program without having to go through the training afterwards.

____

Let's go, we don't need no

Permission to party

Let's rock, nonstop,

'Cause everyone's got

Permission to party

No application needed

Satisfaction guaranteed and

We don't need no

Permission to party...permission to party

__

Let's go, we don't need no

Permission to party

Let's rock, nonstop,

'Cause everyone's got

Permission to party

No application needed

Satisfaction guaranteed and

We don't need no

Permission to party

(Permission to party)

Permission to party

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Whoa!

Everyone applauded and cheered. The song had helped several people get over the loss of loved ones in different ways: The Weasleys welcomed Percy back with open arms, even if he wasn't Fred; The Malfoys realized that blood purity wasn't everything; And Harry realized it wasn't his fault those people died.

After a few minutes, McGonagall called for quiet and raised her glass. "To Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!" she called.

"To Harry Potter!" everyone in the room chorused.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my iPod and glasses.**


	2. Tell Me Why

_Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift_

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

Hermione ran up the stairs to her dormitory. The other girls weren't there yet. She felt tears come to her eyes and she went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She slid to the ground, silently sobbing.

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me than cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

'Why can't he see how I feel about him?' she thought. 'If Ron wasn't such a prat, I would have probably gone to the Yule Ball with him instead of Viktor Krum.'

_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why?_

'Why is he always acting like that? Can't he see how much I care about him?' She sighed and stood up, changing into her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom to see that the dorm was still empty. She put away her dress robes and shoes and got into bed. She stared out the window and sighed.

_You could write a book on how_

_To ruin someone's perfect day_

_Well, I get so confused and frustrated_

_Forget what I'm trying to say_

She was so confused. 'Does Ron just like me as a friend or something more?'

_I'm sick and tired of you're reasons_

_I got no one to believe in_

_You tell me that you want me, then push me around_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

'I'm not going to mention what happened tonight. Hopefully, we can recover our friendship somehow.'

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why?_

_Why do you have to make me seem small_

_So you can feel whole inside?_

_Why do you have to put down my dreams_

_So you're the only thing on my mind?_

'I have to stop thinking about him! Why can't I stop dreaming about him? I hope I don't talk in my sleep because I share a dorm with gossips.'

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I've got no one to believe in_

_You ask me for my love then you push me around_

"Why would he even want to be with me? I'm just the bushy haired, insufferable know-it-all.'

_Here's to you and you're temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?_

'I can't give up hope. There's still plenty of time to find out. I just hope I don't completely embarrass myself and ruin our friendship.' With that though, Hermione Granger fell asleep and dreamed of Ron Weasley.

_I take a step back, let you go_

_I told you I'm not bulletproof_

_Now you know_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the song.**

**A/N: By the way, this takes place in Goblet of Fire.**


	3. Strange

_Strange by Tokio Hotel and Kerli_

_A freak of nature, stuck in realit__y_

_I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be...sorry._

_Under the radar, out of the system__,_

_caught in the spotlight, that's my existence_

_,You want me to change, but all I feel is..._

_Strange, Strange_

_In your perfect world,_

_Sooo strange, strang__e_

_I feel so absurd in this life__,_

_Don't come closer, in my arms,_

_Forever you'll be strange, strange_

The full moon shines brightly over a dark forest. The peace is interrupted by a howl. Small animals, such as squirrels and birds, try to get away from the source of the howl. That source was a thin, grey wolf. The howls it continued to make sounded painful because they were. That wolf was no ordinary wolf. It was a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. He had just finished the painful transformation from man to wolf. He found a bush where he could see anything or anyone who came through the path without being seen him self. He curled up and looked at the moon, remembering all the pain and sadness that came with being a werewolf.

_If you want to fix me, push me_

_into your fantasy, if you try to get me, sell me_

_your personality_

_You try to leave me, I don't get better,_

_What's making you happy, is making me sadder,_

_In your golden cage, all I feel is..._

_Strange, Strange_

_In your perfect world,_

_Sooo strange, strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life,_

_Don't come closer, in my arms,_

_Forever you'll be strange, strange_

_Like Me_

He remembered how painful it was when he was bitten. He had only been a small boy, but Fenrir Greyback loved bringing pain to children. Remus's father had angered Greyback so Remus paid the price. He hid from society as much as he could. He didn't want anyone else to go through this pain and suffering. He thought he was a monster and wouldn't hear anyone's objections. Even Tonks's.

_Strange - When you touch me_

_Strange - When you kill me_

_Strange - All I feel is strange_

_In my dreams, together, we'll be…_

_Strange, strange,_

_in your perfect world..._

_Strange - I am so afraid_

_Strange - I am so afraid_

He didn't know what Tonks saw in him. He was too old, too poor, and a monster. Plus, he was still mourning the loss of his 'brother' Sirius Black. Now he was the last faithful Marauder. Padfoot and Prongs would walk through the forest along Moony no more. Remus let out a sad howl. He missed his friends more everyday.

_Strange, strange,_

_In your perfect world,_

_Sooo strange, strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life,_

_Don't come closer, it turns slowly,_

_In my arms forever you'll be,_

_Strange, Strange,_

_Like Me…_

He remembered what Tonks had said in the Hospital Wing after the battle where Dumbledore died mere weeks ago. Did she really love him? He decided to give it a chance. He stood up and ran back to his house just as the moon set. He had just closed the door when he transformed back into a man. He smiled and went to the fireplace to call Tonks and tell her he felt the same way. He no longer felt strange.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review if you are reading this! At first I didn't know what to do for this song but then I thought, 'Why not write about how Remus feels?' Anyway, you should listen to this song, it's really good (in my opinion).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada in this fanfic.**


	4. Forever & Always

**I can't believe I almost forgot to post! I am SO sorry! Here you go and please review!**

_Forever & Always by Taylor Swift_

The door of a bedroom slammed at The Burrow, the home of the Weasleys. Hermione Granger was in the bedroom Mrs. Weasley insisted she stay in. She sat down on her bed and thought, 'Why didn't I see this coming?' The wireless on the desk by the window turned and started playing a Muggle song.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught on to something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_

'_Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now your halfway out the door_

The gray, gloomy sky outside the window matched Hermione's feeling perfectly. She had gone into Ron's room and found him with none other than Lavendar Brown. She had thrown the ring he had given onto the floor and stormed out. Now, as the rain slammed into the windows, she let the tears she had been holding back fall. She couldn't believe that prat!

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

She looked her door as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She didn't want to face anyone in this state. She had to get over Ron and not let it get to her. She sighed and moved to sit at the window. She looked at rain and wondered what had gone wrong.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

"Hermione?" Ginny called. She pounded on the door. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione stayed silent. She pressed her cheek against the cold window and hoped no one would bother her. She didn't want anyone to explode and help her get revenge on Ron. Just yet, she added with a small, albeit sad smile.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't know anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

'I wonder when we have to tell Mrs. Weasley the engagement is off?' Hermione thought. She sighed. 'I guess I found out why he's put the wedding off for so long.'

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

'Yes, Ronald. Did you forget everything?' Hermione thought to herself. 'Apparently you did.'

'_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

'I should try to go to sleep,' Hermione thought with a yawn. She went to her bed and curled up under the covers, blocking out the loud noises that were natural to The Burrow: Explosions from George's room (though not as often since Fred died), Ginny and Harry bickering about baby names (Ginny was seven months along with their son), Mrs. Weasley telling Bill to cut his hair, and all the regular baby noises.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

She smiled in her sleep as the song faded and she began dreaming up plans to get revenge on both Ron and Lavender. Plans which involved George Weasley and his joke shop. But before she got her revenge, she needed to sleep away her worries.

**A/N: Did that even make sense? I'm not sure because I rushed through it to post it. Also, if I get lucky and a good song pops up, I might write down the prank if people review and say they want me to. Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Taylor Swift nor J.K Rowling. (No matter how many times I wish.)**


	5. Quiet

_Quiet by Demi Lovato_

_I hear what you're not sayin__g_

_It's driving me crazy_

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room_

_We're both the last to be leaving_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I wish you'd make your move_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break the silence, finally_

A ragged looking man was sitting in the middle of a cell in Azkaban. It had been 12 years since Lily and James Potter had died. This man had been accused of giving their location away to Lord Voldemort. In truth, Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them. The man they accused was none other than Sirius Black. He was probably one of the most feared men in the Wizarding World. Pettigrew had cut off his finger, blown up the street, transformed into a rat, and escaped to the sewers when Sirius had confronted him. That thought gave him an idea.

_It's like you know where I'm going_

_You follow me home bu_

_tI never invite you inside_

_I see what you're not showing_

_I've got you alone but_

_The air is so still, it's weird_

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break the silence, finally_

He knew that animals had much more complicated feelings than humans. He also knew that Dementors fed off _human_ feelings. You see, Sirius Black was an illegal Animagnus. He learned that the guards open the door just enough for a skinny dog to slip through. The Dementors couldn't suck away the feeling he had when he thought of his brilliant plan. It wasn't much of feeling. Nevertheless, what he felt was innocence. It wasn't a happy thought so he held on to that to keep him sane. He had to kill the rat and save Harry, his godson.

_Don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight_

_Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye_

_What's taking so long?_

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try_

_The tensions building in my mind_

_I wanna scream, and I know why_

He heard cackling from the cell next to his. He groaned. His cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, was obviously thinking of how Voldemort would reward her for _staying loyal_ or something like that. He felt like screaming when he heard her mumbling. 'Why couldn't they just kill that bitch and be done with it?' he thought. As soon as he thought it, it was sucked away by the Dementors, seeing as Bellatrix's death would be a happy thought for almost everyone in the world.

_It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break the silence, finally_

_Make it all go away_

_It's too quiet in here_

He heard the rattling of keys and knew it was time to put his plan into affect. The door opened slightly and Sirius concentrated on his Animagnus form. Barely a second later, a thin, Grim-like dog sat in his place. He slipped past the door and ran towards the exit. He saw the water and thanked Merlin he had survived Azkaban. Now, he could save Harry and kill Pettigrew.

With a doggish grin, Padfoot jumped into the water and started swimming away from his prison. That day Sirius Black became the first 'known' person to escape from Azkaban.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I have about two hours before this was late. I was having temporary writer's block for this song. Please review!**


	6. Change

_Change by Taylor Swift_

The first owl sent went unnoticed by the Muggles of Godric's Hollow. However, the others didn't - there were just too many. Soon, the message of Voldemort's defeat reached every part of the world. People were celebrating and raising their glasses to little Harry Potter.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, however, were mourning. They had lost many loved ones to the war. As if that weren't enough, it turns out that Sirius Black was a traitor. He killed 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew! He also gave away the Potters' location to Voldemort and now Lily and James Potter were dead.

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now from things they never found_

_They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

Remus Lupin sat in a corner of his home. He couldn't believe that Lily and James were gone. Peter was killed by Siri - Black. He was the last true Marauder. His friends were gone and he was all alone. He didn't believe that Voldemort was really dead. Voldemort was always afraid of death, all of the Order knew that. He must have done some Dark magic to prevent his death. He remembered reading about something that could make you immortal, but right now he was to depressed to remember.

_You can walk away and say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

'_Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

The Dementors circled the new prisoner. There didn't seem to be any happiness to suck out. No emotions at all. That just shows that Dementors are stupid. There were emotions, just not any that Dementors could suck out. Sirius knew he was innocent and that was something Dementors couldn't take.

_Tonight we standed on our knees_

_To fight for what we worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_Will we stand up champions tonight?_

Molly Weasley took the letter from the owl annd returned to the living room. She read the letter and shrieked. Her husband, Arthur, ran into the living room, wand raised.

"Molly, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! You-Know-Who is gone!" she replied.

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We sang hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!_

So on Halloween, 1981, Voldemort was supposedly defeated and most of the Wizarding World celebrated.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(**

**A/N: Well, this is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
